rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
BYE.
EXP Awarded Roleplay After the mess that was the "meeting" and the extended reunion after, though he was certain he had never formally called it, Rubio retreated to the confines of his office. There, he was putting together the arrangements for the political confrontation that was surely to occur as a result of the split Mistralese politics on top of adding other international affairs in one sitting. Truly... something he needed Marnie for... Though, shaking his head and looking into it now he didn't necessarily ever really need her for anything.. As a matter of fact it was more her lack of presence only because she had appeared at some point in his life that got to him. Certainly, he would have been able to carry on his life and usual affairs involving these kinds of political confrontations just fine without having to crutch on Marnie... But because of her, his past experiences with these matters were meaningless because of his dependence on her for organization and stability. And that's all that it was right? She gave him order and it was a pleasant feeling, in a way though it was something she needed to be given gratification for. However... Rubio couldn't rationally think his way through it; it wouldn't be appropriate right now. Instead it was best to get the business portion out of the way of their relationship to try and leave room for something... more for later perhaps. It was getting around time where he should be calling her to double check their meeting for the next day and if she would be there. Though he had called already that day and a few times every day for the past week (more often then not his calls were ignored with a "Busy" text), his mind was a little off the rails as couldn't put together if they're meeting was completely for sure and set in stone. "......" Rubio tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rung a couple times, heart sinking as he knew a third ring would mean she wouldn't pick up.... Marnie was very focused on the task at hand, until her phone rang. Again. Ugh. Putting down her scalpel with a sharp "clink" as she practically slammed it against the table, Marnie took a glance at the phone screen to confirm what she already knew; it was Rubio. "Yes. I'll be there. Don't call again." She said curtly to answer Rubio's question before he even asked. Not that she didn't mind him calling all that much... but it was fucking annoying when it was just to ask the same thing over and over again. Why couldn't he ask about something else? Like maybe how she was doing?? Or how her research was going?? Probably too much to expect from a fucking birdbrain like Rubio though. The instant relief of hearing her voice, knowing it'd be curt and harsh was undeniable. Mostly focusing on this, he opened his mouth to follow through with his original intentions of the call starting but stopped himself when he realized he was answered already. This was usually where they'd end their call the times where Rubio got through to getting answered... That and Rubio did end up getting what he wanted... Though mentally since his first question was already answered, he let his subconsciousness ask the next one, "Can I get us a hotel room together?" There was a bit of a pause after, mostly as he processed the question he asked and how distant from his voice it sounded. "...Uh.. What?" Marnie asked back ungracefully, taking some time to process the question herself. Her tail started to twitch and her face reddened a bit.. Well, this was a social event after all.. Not that unusual for her to pick up someone to spend a night with when she was out at conferences, or more like go along with being picked. But.... getting that sort of pass from Rubio?! Fucking gross! "Why do you need me for that!? Just because I pick up after your shit doesn't mean I'm gonna bend over for you like some dumb as fuck secretary!! Is that all I am to you?! >:'( " Letting the little pause take place, he paid attention to uncharacteristic hesitation in Marnie's voice when she first reacted to his question. It wasn't all too shocking either to be yelled at after. His question.. was logically suggestive, but... it saddened him, his actual intentions for it weren't understood by her... "Don't play dumb with me! You know I've never once referred to you as my secretary!!" he snapped back instantly and harshly. He then let out a breath of air as he tried to calm himself down as his chest felt a little tighter than usual to which he tried to alleviate with opening his shirt up some. "....It's not that I need you for anything either... I only... want to get close to you... Our relationship has so far lacked that out of professionalism... But in an attempt to express my gratitude towards you... I.... wanted to try..." In a way his mind was not clear enough to fully discern what he wanted actually, but could have sworn it was just out to make up for his previous horrible treatment to Marnie and just have them both feel comfortable with one another. Get closer? Express gratitude? Gushy... ew. But... Marnie felt a little softer hearing these things explicitly expressed never the less. Not that it made the whole thing any less gross! "..What makes you think it's out of professionalism, huh? Don't get so ahead of yourself!! But.. if you really NEED to "express your gratitude" that bad.. just make it good okay?!? BYE." Rushing the last part out and promptly hanging up, Marnie felt too embarrassed about the whole thing to bother hearing an answer back. The rest of Rubio's calls and texts were intentionally ignored, allowing the phone to ring for a couple seconds before sending the call to voice mail, a kind of ignoring that spoke volumes. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1